


15 - music

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: — Słyszę muzykę dochodzącą stamtąd. — Connor wskazał na półkę. — Dochodzi z zielonego czy czarnego?





	15 - music

**Author's Note:**

> Po zobaczeniu promptu "music", [ten filmik](http://janekburza.tumblr.com/post/178658604252) od razu przyszedł mi do głowy :D

Dzisiejszy dzień okazał się być okropnym dniem dla Hanka. I zaczęło się to zanim jeszcze poszedł do pracy. Obudził się z migreną i przez to z ogólnie złym samopoczuciem. Nawet naleśniki Connora na śniadanie nie poprawiły mu humoru, a już tym bardziej zdrowy lunch, który musiał zjeść w pracy. Kiedy wrócił do domu, nie mógł nawet odpocząć z Connorem, bo ten był potrzebny w negocjacjach liderom Jericho. 

W telewizji wciąż i wciąż debatowali nad retorycznymi pytaniami, a nie miał zamiaru dzisiaj słuchać o tym, jak niektórzy nadal nie przyjmują do wiadomości, że androidy są żywymi istotami. Skoro telewizja odpadała, Hank podszedł do półki z winylami i puścił pierwszy lepszy, a potem ułożył się na kanapie i postanowił się zdrzemnąć. 

Nie mogło minąć zbyt wiele czasu, bo kiedy Connor wrócił, gramofon jeszcze grał. Connor wrócił z siatkami zakupów, które szybko pochował i przyszedł do salonu.

— Nie byłeś dzisiaj umówiony? — zapytał Hank, unosząc głowę, aby Connor mógł usiąść. Położył ją potem na jego kolanach, zadowolony, kiedy android zaczął głaskać go po włosach.

— Odwołałem. A teraz, Hank. — Spojrzał w stronę gramofonu. Hank uniósł głowę, aby sprawdzić, co on tam mógł zobaczyć. Półka przy oknie, na niej lampa, gramofon, winyle, kilka książek. Obok stał nowy nabytek Connora, jakaś paproć czy inna roślina. — Słyszę muzykę dochodzącą stamtąd. — Connor wskazał na półkę. — Dochodzi z zielonego czy czarnego?

Hank spojrzał na Connora tak, jakby wyrosły mu dwie głowy. Otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął.

— Z czarnego? — zapytał Connor, po czym pokiwał z uznaniem głową. — Podoba mi się to.

Dopiero teraz coś w głowie Hanka zaskoczyło. Obrócił się na bok, aby wtulić twarz w brzuch Connora, i zaczął się śmiać. Ból głowy nie ustąpił, ale Hank i tak poczuł, jakby z jego ramion został ściągnięty ciężar. Niby taka głupota, a jednak Connor znał go już na tyle, że wiedział, czego Hank potrzebuje. 

Nie był pewny, kiedy śmiech zamienił się w płacz, ale nie odsunął twarzy. Connor nadal głaskał go po głowie, a Hank czuł coraz większą ulgę, która nie mieściła się w nim i musiała wypłynąć razem ze łzami. Kiedy gramofon przestał grać, Connor zaczął nucić dla niego pod nosem. Po jakimś czasie Hank w końcu westchnął i podniósł koszulę androida, aby pocałować go bezpośrednio w brzuch.

— Dziękuję.

— Do usług, Hank.

sss

Czasami bycie kapitanem sprawiało Jeffreyowi przyjemność. Ostatnimi czasy jednak miłych momentów było coraz mniej; jedyna niezachwiana chwila spokoju została mu podczas porannej kawy, z ulubionymi hitami lat osiemdziesiątych w tle.

Do dzisiaj.

— To nie ma sensu, żebym nagle dostał partnera, zajmuję się tą sprawą od miesiąca sam!

— I z każdą kolejną poszlaką jesteś za wolno, Reed. Gdybyś miał kogoś do pomocy… 

— Zamknij się, Anderson! “Ktoś do pomocy”, też mi coś! Connor nie jest “kimś”, z kim... 

Hank uderzył pięścią w blat, powodując, że kawa Jeffreya wylała się na stół. Gavin się zamknął. Dioda Connora zaczęła świecić na żółto.

— Nadal masz problemy z androidami, ty rasistowski dupku? — warknął cicho Hank. Jeffrey upił kawy i czekał na odpowiedź Gavina.

— Mam problem _z nim_ — odparł Reed, wskazując kciukiem na Connora. Zerkał to na Hanka, to na Jeffreya. — Chcecie, żebym pracował z partnerem z laboratorium w gębie? Spoko. Załatwcie mi jakiegoś androida. Ale _nie będę pracował **z nim.**_

Po tych słowach Gavin odsunął krzesło tak daleko, że Connor musiał przytrzymać jego oparcie, aby nie wpadło na niego. Reed wyszedł, ale Jeffrey zerkał na niego cały czas, więc doskonale widział, jak zabiera swoją kurtkę i wychodzi z posterunku. 

Hank westchnął i potarł twarz dłońmi, a Jeffrey wypił całą pozostałą kawę z kubka.

— To co, może puścimy sobie jaką muzykę, co? — odezwał się Connor, przysuwając krzesło do biurka Jeffreya. Zamrugał, kiedy zarówno on, jak i Hank spojrzeli na niego jak na idiotę; Freddie Mercury przecież właśnie śpiewał o tym, że chce się uwolnić. — Już leci muzyka? — zapytał Connor, zdziwiony. — Wspaniale. Uwielbiam muzykę.

Hank schował twarz w dłoniach, ale tym razem po to, aby zakryć swój śmiech. Jeffrey odstawił kubek i potarł oczy palcami.

— Jak nie macie jakiś rekomendacji co do androida zainteresowanego pracą w policji, to spadać z mojego biura — zarządził.

— Popytamy — odparł Hank i wyszedł za Connorem. 

— Przyniosę panu drugą kawę — rzucił jeszcze android. Jeffrey machnął na to ręką, nie spodziewając się, że Connor naprawdę przyjdzie za trzy minuty z parującym kubkiem.

Jeffrey dzięki temu mógł uratować swój poranek.

sss

W końcu nadszedł dzień, podczas którego Tina musiała nadrobić swoją papierkową robotę. Teczki zaczęły się piętrzyć na jej biurku, a na dodatek niektóre z nich powinny być wypełnione już tydzień temu. Póki Fowler się nie dowie, była bezpieczna, ale nie chciała już dalej kusić losu. 

Założyła słuchawki, włączyła radio i zabrała się do roboty. Nawet kiedy Gavin podjechał na krześle ją dręczyć, aby zrobiła sobie z nim przerwę, Tina tylko pokazała mu środkowy palec, zrobiła balona z gumy i nie przerywała pracy. Musiała chociaż skończyć z jedną kupką przed przerwą, aby nie zostać w tyle.

Kiedy ktoś popukał w jej ramię, odwróciła się gwałtownie na krześle, aby tym razem kopnąć Gavina, żeby się odwalił, ale zamiast niego zobaczyła Connora. Ściągnęła jedną słuchawkę i w okolicy rozległ się popowy utwór z najnowszej listy przebojów. Tina odetchnęła głęboko i zaczęła się przeciągać, aby nie mieć skurczy.

— Jak ci mogę pomóc? — zapytała. — Tylko szybko, bo mam swoją robotę.

Connor spojrzał na teczki na jej biurku, a potem na jedną w swoich rękach. Położył ją na blacie i wskazał Tinie element z raportu.

— Chciałem dopytać o klaryfikację tego akapitu — zaczął. — Jest tu napisane, że byłaś pierwszym oficerem na miejscu, ale potem dodajesz, że “wesz _liście”_ do domu, wskazując, że nie byłaś sama.

Tina jęknęła i położyła policzek obok teczki.

— No. Zjebałam. Daj mi to, poprawię.

Connor przyłożył dłoń do raportu, zanim mogła go wyciągnąć.

— Mogę… mogę przepisać go z tą jedną zmianą i dać ci do podpisania. 

Tina przeszyła go wzrokiem.

— Nie musisz mnie wyręczać.

— Potrzebuję tego pilnie — powiedział Connor, nie ustępując. — Bardziej pomocne będzie to, jeśli będę mógł czym prędzej zacząć pracować na właściwym raporcie.

Tina wyrzuciła ręce w górę, poddając się, ale przez to poruszyła drugą słuchawkę, która wyleciała jej z ucha. Zanim zdążyła ją złapać, była ona już w rękach Connora. Android podniósł ją na wysokość głowy i wsłuchał się w nią.

— Dobry utwór — skomentował. Tina słyszała dżingiel radiowy wzorowany na muzyce klasycznej. — Czy to zwierzęta?

— Co? — zapytała, mrugając oczami z zaskoczenia.

— Instrumenty? — Connor oddał jej słuchawkę. — Wspaniałe.

Obrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do swojego biurka, a Tina patrzyła za nim przez chwilę, po czym parsknęła śmiechem. 

— Z czego się śmiejesz? — zapytał Gavin, stawiając jej kawę przy monitorze. 

— Z Connora. Jest zabawny — odpowiedziała, nadal się uśmiechając, kiedy upiła łyk. Czarna z cukrem, tak, jak lubiła.

Gavin spojrzał najpierw na Connora, a potem na nią z niedowierzaniem, ale Tina tylko wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do pracy.

sss

Chris nie miał nic na zmianę, dlatego stwierdził, że zasłużył na nieoficjalną przerwę. Wszedł do większego pomieszczenia socjalnego, aby upaść na kanapę. Już go nawet nie obchodziło, że ją brudzi i moczy. On sam był brudny i mokry od błota po tym, jak musiał gonić za zbiegami, którzy wybrali najgorszą dzielnicę, aby uciekać. Też byli cali upaprani błotem, ale przynajmniej w celi.

Oparł głowę do tyłu i westchnął. Przydałaby mu się drzemka. Damian dorastał, ale ostatnimi czasy wróciły momenty, kiedy nie mógł zasnąć w nocy, co powodowało, że Chris też nie spał. Podskoczył, kiedy do środka wpadł porucznik Anderson.

— Poruczniku?

— Hej, Chris — rzucił Hank, podchodząc do kuchenki. Nasypał sporo cukru do swojej kawy i chwycił dwa pączki w dłoń. — Jakby pojawił się tu Con, to mnie nie było — dodał i zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił. 

Chris pokręcił głową i potarł twarz. Z niesmakiem zauważył, że nawet na twarzy ma błoto. Pewnie powinien iść do łazienki i się przemyć, ale już teraz po ptakach. Wolał się rozluźnić tutaj, przy żywiołowej muzyce, która sprawiała, że raczej nie zaśnie.

Nie mogły minąć dwie minuty, kiedy do pomieszczenia zajrzał Connor. 

— Chris — przywitał się android. — Czy był tu Hank?

— Nie — odpowiedział szybko Chris. Za szybko, bo Connor wbił w niego przeszywające spojrzenie. — Tylko… przechodził? — Android nie odpuszczał. — Tak — westchnął Chris. Wskazał na niego palcem. — Ale nic więcej ze mnie nie wyciągniesz.

— Hm. — Connor przeszył go wzrokiem. — Sam znajdę — oświadczył i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. 

Chris westchnął i spróbował zdrapać błoto znad swojej brwi, ale jednocześnie przyglądał się, co też Connor planuje. Zdziwił się, kiedy pierwsze kroki skierował z dala od kuchenki, do miejsca, gdzie znajdowały się wszelkie sprzęty rozrywkowe. Przyłożył palce do radia.

— Może włączymy jakąś muzykę? — zapytał, po czym… muzyka przestała grać.

— Connor… — zaczął Chris, patrząc na niego zmrużonymi oczami. — Już była.

— _Wyłączyłem_ muzykę? — rzucił Connor, udając wielce zdziwionego. Po chwili zdradził go jednak uśmieszek w kąciku ust i Chris zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

— Hank był na chwilę po cukier i pączki. Wyszedł w lewo — zdradził, szczerząc się do Connora.

— Dziękuję, Chris — rzucił android, na nowo włączając radio i wychodząc w pośpiechu.

sss

— Ben, zabierz Connora na komendę, musimy jak najszybciej ustalić, czy to takie samo morderstwo czy nie — zarządził Hank. 

Ben pokiwał głową i wyszedł z miejsca zbrodni – i dopiero wtedy mógł swobodnie odetchnąć. Na wpół spalone dziecięce zwłoki, ułożone w konkretne pozycje, nie były obrazem, który chciał oglądać za długo, a teraz jeszcze możliwe, że ta zbrodnia nie jest pierwszą z tego rodzaju. Ben czuł się głęboko poruszony.

Connor wszedł za nim do samochodu i Ben cieszył się, że android nie wymuszał na nim rozmowy. Zbrodnie z dziećmi zawsze mocno Bena uderzały i nie wiedział, jak Hank z całą swoją przeszłością potrafił zachowywać się profesjonalnie w takich przypadkach.

Ben odchrząknął i zdecydował się włączyć swoją płytę, aby zagłuszyć ciszę w samochodzie. Spędzał bardzo mało czasu z Connorem sam na sam – zazwyczaj był z nimi jeszcze Hank, jako bufor. Nie tym razem.

— Łał, muzyko — zaczął nagle android, pochylając się w stronę radia. — Brzmisz dzisiaj naprawdę do… 

— Uch, ach, Connor — przerwał mu Ben, zerkając na niego kątem oka. — To tak nie działa.

— Nie słyszą mnie? — zapytał Connor i wygiął usta w podkówkę. — A szkoda.

Ben obrócił się do niego i spojrzał na androida ze zmarszczonym czołem, a potem prychnął – ale się uśmiechał.

— Nie myśl, że nie wiem, co robisz — powiedział.

Connor uśmiechnął się i patrzył przed siebie.

— Oczywiście, detektywie.

sss

Hank pojechał na stację wcześniej, bo jako porucznik miał też inne obowiązki, więc Connor przyjechał taksówką. Przywitał się z Anne w recepcji skinieniem głowy wchodząc na posterunek, a Anne nawet odwróciła się w jego stronę z uśmiechem i nawiązała połączenie.

— _Już rok, co?_

Connor odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i pokiwał głową. Rok temu pierwszy raz wszedł na komendę, pierwszy raz zobaczył Anne, pierwszy raz siedział przy swoim biurku. Teoretycznie zaczął pracować dla policji Detroit dzień wcześniej – ale zaledwie kilka minut, bo zanim dotarł z Hankiem do domu Ortiza, było już po północy. 

Kiedy Connor wszedł do głównego pomieszczenia, z głośników prawie każdego biurka zaczęła grać muzyka. Zatrzymał się w progu, bo to na pewno było zaplanowane – słyszał utwór jazzowy, który aktualnie podobał mu się najbardziej. Rozejrzał się; oficerowie udawali, że są zajęci, ale co jakiś czas któryś z nich spoglądał w jego stronę z uśmiechem. Hank z kolei nawet nie próbował udawać, że nic nie wie i że tego nie zaplanowano, bo odchylał się na krześle, miał skrzyżowane ramiona i szczerzył się szeroko do Connora.

— Co tu tak głośno — warknął Gavin, podchodząc z tyłu. Connor obrócił się do niego, kątem oka widząc, jak niektóre głowy zaczęły spoglądać na nich z niepokojem.

— Uwielbiam tego słuchać — oznajmił spokojnie Connor, patrząc na Gavina. Ten z kolei obrócił się do Connora i odchylił, jakby dopiero zwrócił uwagę, z kim stoi. Nie odezwał się jednak, więc Connor kontynuował: — Ty też to słyszysz czy tylko ja…?

— Pewnie, że słyszę! — odparł oburzony Gavin. 

— Słyszysz? To wspaniale. — Mina Gavina sprawiała, że Connor miał trudności z utrzymaniem neutralnego wyrazu twarzy. — Cudnie — dodał, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do swojego biurka. 

Hank siedział obrócony plecami do monitora, próbując opanować swój śmiech. Connor uwielbiał, kiedy Hank się śmiał. Zwrócił też uwagę na to, że dawanie innym powodu do uśmiechu powodowało u Connora przyjemne uczucie zadowolenia i spełnienia, więc starał się pomagać wtedy, kiedy mógł.

Fakt, że funkcjonariusze zauważyli i zmówili się grupowo, żeby mu to wynagrodzić… Connor uśmiechał się cały dzień. Ta rocznica była naprawdę udana.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
